User blog:Octana2/Tiny Defense 3 ideas
If Picsoft continues making TD games, then I have some ideas. Story Although the games are not known for story, I will attempt something slightly good. The Minirobots attempt to push the Machines out of the vicinity of their planet, after a badly done attack on a major location in their world. They destroy multiple starships including the flagship, and (multiple versions of?) the destroyer before returning. Art Style Option A: 3D-esque The game returns to something similar to its old look, but much, much better. Instead of the 3D look beinng simply for the characters, the background also appears fully 3D. Option B: The Complete Opposite A game, SO 2D, that it looks even better than both other games combined. Instead of the artstyle where all shadows are made of multiple, increasingly dark parts, all shadows are made of only one part. Lines are also thinned. Textures are bright, even if what they're depicting is gray. Areas *Command Center (or other important area) - Beginning of the game, initiates the push back. *Space Port - In order to get to space. Includes ramps that move Machines up a row. The ramps also block fire. *Star Fleet - The deck of a spaceship. Has switches that you can tap to change objects in the level, like move platforms. There are also several conveyor belts that can move Machines and Minirobots. *Aquatic Lander - A large craft ment to land in water and release the Machine's navy forces directly to the ocean. The bottom row is always water. Heights of the water can vary, and in many levels there may be a pool of water above the rest which has a waterfall down into the rest of the area below. *The Flagship - The largest and most protected ship of the machine fleet. Fighting begins in the cargo hold, then extends throughout the ship. Tilesets and the background change between levels, as you go up through the ship. Minirobots Minirobot Commanders Minirobot Commanders are larger Minirobots that will do the following: *Act like stronger versions of the normal Minirobots. *Give the other minirobots of its type a 5% speed boost, and a 10% boost in toughness. Here are the different Minirobot Commanders. You can only place one in any given stage, however they can be moved around. *'Fusor Commander': Acts similarly to the Papa Fusor from the first game. Boosts: Energy-Creators (Fusor Bots) *'Gunner Commander': Fires larger shots that do more damage. Boosts: Foreward-Firing Ground Units (Gunner Bots, Glue Bots (if they return), Freezer Bots (if they return), Mouse Bots, etc.) *'Air Commander': Acts like a Copter Bot, but fires larger shots that do more damage. Boosts: Air Units (Copter Bot, Charge Bot (if it returns), etc.) and also Missle Bot, and Boom Bot. *'Carrier Commander': Acts like a Surveyor Bot, in that it can be placed anywhere. Boosts: Carrier Units (Hover Bot, Floater Bot, Conveyor Bot) There is only one new Minirobot I've come up with (Note that all Minirobots here have a use outside of their target areas): *'Conveyor Bot (or Mover Bot)': Can be placed on conveyor belts in the Star Fleet area, to allow other Minirobots to stand on the conveyor belts. Outside of that, they can move Minirobots around the level *'Barrier Bots': Barrier Bot''s'' need to come back, perhaps with a different name, as they'd be confused with the Barrier Bot. Machines Bosses In the game, there will be boss missions. Instead of taking over the second normal mission of each area, they have a seperate, 13th slot on the mission select screen that is roughly twice as big as any of the other level slots. Unfortunately I only have only a few ideas for what these bosses would be, but here they are: *'Charger' (name pending): Jumps from row to row, occasionly pulling out its shield and charge attacking you. You must use a lot of firepower to slow him down, break his shield, and to stop him in his tracks. 1st or 2nd boss. *'Spinner' (name pending): Slightly resembles a minirobot. Goes into a row, and then begins to spin. Once at full speed, it is completely impervious to enemy attack, and any projectiles that hit it will be returned back to sender. 3rd boss. *'Destroyer': Goes back to its design from the first game, seeing as how the game is set in space. Challenge Mode Bosses If we get challenge mode back (cough I liked chapters more cough), then here are some ways to upgrade the bosses. (would rather have chapters) *'Charger': Category:Blog posts Category:Tiny Defense 3